


Free Pass (to your heart)

by wuvshawt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, More tags and characters to be added, Past Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Past Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, kind of fic??, of sort??, rollercoaster, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvshawt/pseuds/wuvshawt
Summary: Kyungsoo, 27, falls in love at the first sight for the first time while he sits in the front seat of a rollercoaster.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S 1:40AM AND TOMORROW IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY TO ME but but— I know if I don’t post this now, this fic will sit in my draft folder for a very long time... so, I did this huhu
> 
> This fic begins with a prologue, hence the short chapter!
> 
> Title taken from EXO-SC - Rollercoaster
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Kyungsoo, in exactly 27 years today he has lived, has never, even once, fall in love at the first sight.

He even thought it’s ridiculous how people can easily love that way. It took him 2 years to love Baekhyun, although they started to become really good friends from not-really-friends in only 3 weeks, surprisingly. They even skipped the awkward friend phase, for real. It has always been like that with Baekhyun. Baekhyun makes everything easy. Even their breakup is easy. Even then, they are still really good friends who call each other cute pet names; baby/babe (baekhyun to kyungsoo) and dear/love (kyungsoo to baekhyun, albeit more sarcasm than the real meaning, really).

So why.... is his heart beating like crazy.... at the sight of this very tall man with a really nice smile, who seems like he has a holo behind his back, standing just outside of the gate of this rollercoaster ride, while kyungsoo is seating at the front seat of the rollercoaster, about to go from the highest point of the ride, to the lowest point of it?


	2. One: All-day Ticket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised hehe hope you enjoy!

The very first time Kyungsoo went to Everland was when he was 8 years old. It was Seungsoo (his brother)’s birthday and Seungsoo was being whiny about wanting to spend his birthday at Everland. He wrote letters to their parents and slipped it under their parents’ room door every night for a month prior to his birthday. Their parents obeyed. 

But turned out, Seungsoo had another plan up his sleeve. When it was a week before their supposed trip to Everland, Seungsoo made a fuss about wanting to bring his friends along with him or else he won’t go and would admit himself into an orphanage by claiming he got abandoned by his family. Their parents found Seungsoo’s antics cute but Kyungsoo couldn’t understand. 

Seungsoo was so annoying and his friends even more so. Plus, older kids were scary to him at that time. Kyungsoo really hated Seungsoo’s friends and he didn’t want them to go. But even when he was a kid, he is not someone who make a lot of fusses so he stayed quiet. But parents are parents. Seeing how their youngest Doh became so quiet when Seungsoo talked about bringing his friends, they only allowed Seungsoo to bring the only Seungsoo’s friend that Kyungsoo was comfortable with the most.

It was Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.

To Kyungsoo, Junmyeon was the  least annoying friend among all Seungsoo friends. He didn’t mind Junmyeon, as long as the older didn’t speak to him.

You see, Kyungsoo wasn’t introvert. He was really good with people even when he was only 8 years old. He knew how to reply to people appropriately, he greeted people, he thanked them. He was a kid with a really good sense. Undeniably, he was way more matured than his peers. But that was unavoidable when you have an older brother who acted like he’s 5 when actually he’s 11.

The test he did with a psychologist also stated that his mental age is that of 13 years old.

So why.... was he not allowed...... to get on the rollercoaster ride..... when he has the courage to ride on one?

He knew he could ride it. He was brave enough to ride it. He was older enough to ride it. He  wanted to ride it.

Why would they set a certain height for a person to be allowed to get on the rollercoaster ride? Didn’t having courage enough?

Seungsoo reached the minimum height required to ride it but Kyungsoo could see the cold sweat on Seungsoo’s forehead, his face paled slightly when Junmyeon dragged him to ride the rollercoaster. What’s the use of height when you are afraid to get on the ride? Kyungsoo scoffed.

He really wanted to ride on it. It must had shown on his face because then Junmyeon tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m sorry that you are too short to get on the ride. Let’s try again in 5 years yeah?” Junmyeon said followed by a snicker.

8 years old Kyungsoo had never wanted to punch someone as bad as he was at that time.

——

The second time he went to Everland, he was 14 years old. He really wanted to come exactly 5 years after his first time there but unfortunately, he didn’t grow enough. But he was really sure that he could ride it now. He drank enough milk, spent a lot of time at the monkey bar, and he even slept early. He should have been able to ride it!

Instead of coming with his family, he dragged Junmyeon to go with him, just to prove to the older boy that he could ride it now! Kyungsoo had to pay for half of Junmyeon ticket though, but he knew it’s gonna be worth it!

Kyungsoo didn’t tell Seungsoo that he went to Everland. He even asked Junmyeon to keep it a secret from Seungsoo. If his brother knew about it, Kyungsoo is gonna get teased forever.

His steps quickened after they had passed the ticket check counter. His feet felt a bit numb as he put wedges inside his shoes just to add more height to himself, although Junmyeon didn’t know about this.

“Kyungsoo! Slow down! The rollercoaster isn’t going anywhere! Oh my god, you’re killing me here!”

Kyungsoo could hear Junmyeon nagged behind him but he was really resolute to ride the rollercoaster that he muted the older boy.

However, when he finally reached the rollercoaster ride, the unexpected had happened. He felt numb.

“I almost lost you, Kyungsoo! Your parents and hyung are so gonna kill me if I lost you! Oh god, I feel like my life is shortened by 30 years ‘coz of you. Now let’s ride— eh?” Junmyeon, who finally reached Kyungsoo halted his steps as he looked at the view in front of him.

Kyungsoo stayed silent. His eyes glued to the memo in front of him. 

‘Hello! This is Everland! It is regrettable to announce that T Express will be closed until further notice due to renovation works. Fret not, Everland is a land of wonder! There is a lot more fun parks to discover!’

Junmyeon glanced at Kyungsoo. The younger looked like he was on the verge of crying that Junmyeon got panicked. He had known Kyungsoo for years and he could say he knew Kyungsoo well. Kyungsoo had never cried in front of him. He must be totally upset right now.

“Yah, Kyungsoo. Uhh, there’s a few other parks... Everland is really huge, you know! Let’s ride the ship? Or maybe, you wanna see the giraffe? I think it’s almost the lion feeding time too! Do you wanna, uhh, go there?”

Junmyeon held Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his face sporting the best smile he could pull off, albeit looking totally awkward. But hey, it’s the effort that counts!

Before Junmyeon could speak further though, Kyungsoo suddenly laughed. He laughed so loud and so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

“K-kyungsoo! Are you okay?” Junmyeon was so confused. Are preteens always this way?

Kyungsoo then squatted down, his face hiding behind his ears before he sobbed really loudly that it attracted attentions from the passerby.

“My feet hurt!! Hyung, my feet hurt!” Kyungsoo whined, before sitting on the ground, kicking off his shoes to prove his point. His sobbing never stopped, though and Junmyeon got even more confused.

Junmyeon crouched down in front of Kyungsoo, keeping his eyes on the same level as the younger. “Do you want hyung to carry you?”

Feeling pathetic with himself, Kyungsoo nodded slowly as he wiped his tears. “I’m hungry.”

“Okay okay. Get on my back and let’s go eat, yeah? Don’t cry, please. We can always go again, yeah?”

Kyungsoo nodded again, placing himself on Junmyeon’s back as he let the older carried him.

—

Despite being 17 and full of  teen energy, Junmyeon was in no way strong. He really wasn’t. He wasn’t an athlete like Seungsoo and their other friends. The most exercise he had done was probably jogging, and that was only ‘coz his mom dragged him to accompany her.

Kyungsoo was heavier than he thought. The boy looked all skins and bones but really, he got deceived. Now he regretted offering a piggyback ride to the younger.

But Kyungsoo looked slightly better. There was small sobbing sound earlier but there wasn’t any now. Well, Junmyeon could bear the back pain if it meant Kyungsoo would be a lot calmer than he was. God, preteens are so scary.

“Junmyeon hyung, please don’t tell Seungsoo hyung that I cried... mom and dad too...” Kyungsoo quietly mumbled, his face nuzzled into Junmyeon’s shoulder.

Junmyeon let out a small chuckle at that. Kyungsoo is really cute, he thought.

“Sure. You’re lucky you’re cute, Kyungsoo.”

Junmyeon used to be so annoying, but that day, this hyung appeared different in his eyes. And maybe, maybe Kyungsoo blushed at Junmyeon’s words. 

His heart may or may not skipped a bit too.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you thought!! thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said this chapter is supposed to be a prologue but it’s so short even for a prologue, right? 😅
> 
> I will update this after I finish my event tomorrow so please wait!!
> 
> And, please tell me your thoughts with the prologue, although it’s reallyyyy short to say anything about it tbh sjsjjs


End file.
